


Fresh Brew

by BellaB



Series: Ir'ah Verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Natasha can relate, Natasha doesn't bother hiding her intentions, Protective Natasha Romanov, Talks of Death, coffee talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaB/pseuds/BellaB
Summary: Natasha has a couple questions for their new Goddess





	Fresh Brew

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little back story on Ir'ah and her abilities and her personal stances and what better way to introduce that than Natasha getting answers.

When Ir'ah dragged a muzzled Loki into the Tower and straight to Thor of course everyone followed. They noticed the green dressed God has been cuffed and sporting a black eye and with a shove the Goddess gave towards his very conscious bother they knew Jane hadn't been lying when she said Ir'ah wouldn't hesitate into putting Loki in his place. 

"Do it." She ordered and there was only a huff coming out through Loki's nose as he turned to Thor and met his saddened gaze. Natasha didn't need to be trained to see the look Loki was giving Thor. It would be easy for someone like Tony or Clint to miss, who held resentment towards Loki, but even if Natasha did as well she was always watching and always looking for everyone's tells. The pained look right before being covered instantly after the green smoke came away from Thor's body. Natasha didn't miss the way Loki sunk into himself when Ir'ah eyes turned white and her attention turned to Thor for a brief second, or how he completely ignored Thor when he tried to speak to him once Ir'ah finished checking over him. It wasn't like Loki could answer anyway.

"That's enough Thor." Ir'ah said softly taking Loki by the cuffs.

"But-"

" _Thor._ Enough." Natasha didn't miss the way Loki was watching Ir'ah either. " _Heimdall!_ " 

They were gone.

-

"So" Natasha waited until she was alone, which was a rare find. Since she left with Loki a month ago, she has only returned a few times and they were mostly spent with Thor and one time with Tony as he tried to show her how to make 'the magical brown liquid' also known as 'coffee' Thor introduced her to the first chance he got. It only took a few hours and three broken coffee makers later but she managed to brew herself a  _'not totally tongue wrenching'_ cup of coffee (according to Tony that is). This is how she found her now, making said coffee all by herself with Thor waiting on the couches with Jane while she was in the kitchen.

"You planning on staying?"

Ir'ah poured the hot black liquid into a mug and Natasha didn't have a doubt in her mind that Ir'ah knew she would be there. 

"I cannot." She poured the sugar and cream. "Visit, yes but to stay is unnecessary." She finally turned, stirring her spoon in the mug delicately and seating herself on the counter where she motioned for her eyes for Natasha to do the same. 

The spy slipped into her seat across from the Goddess, assessing her every move.

"Goddess of Life, how does that work exactly?" Ir'ah hummed as she took a sip of her coffee, obviously enjoying her brew. 

"I do believe Jane already explained the basics to you."

"She did, but not everything is clear." Natasha paused. "How were you able to tell Tony was tired?"

"Living organisms are a very complex thing and so are spirits. Anthony may have appeared sound, may have been able to pull off a coherent sentence but that didn't mean his body was telling a different story. Thor said that he had a loud mind and I understand what he meant. Though you nor any of your other teammates may be able to feel it, Anthony's body was begging to shut down even if his mind will not. It is like a motor that will keep on running even if the vehicle has no fuel left to move forward.

Now looking at it, I should have been able to sense him prior to entering Earth. Had I not been too preoccupied in coming to Thor's aid it may as well been the first thing I sense aside from all the living beings here. Anthony has a unique signature about him, as you all do. Except, it is not the first time he allowed his body to function without rest or alimentation for so long. One feel into his body tells me so and he needs to be more aware of the way he cares for himself."

"He tends to do that." Natasha shrugged. "Not care, that is, for his well being. His thought process runs miles per second it's a wonder how Steve even manages to get him to sleep sometimes."  _Sometimes he would rather not sleep._ She didn't add that part, not just yet. "So what, is it like Loki's magic?"

"Loki had studied through his mother Frigga and other beings. It was a gift yes, but it isn't something all Gods have, it is why I was unable to remove his spell. To make things simpler, all living things work in some way, I can understand the functions and feel of them."

"What about the whole bringing the dead back to life? You got to know that no one believes that can actually happens. Of course, we've fought aliens coming out of a hole in the sky and met Thor so some of us are subject to believe even that." Ir'ah smirked at her and took another long gulp of her coffee. Natasha's pretty sure she's going to make another soon.

"Have you questioned if anyone or thing is truly dead?" Natasha furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing is truly dead, there are remnants of each living thing that is always left behind, a mark if you will. I can latch onto that and recreate what once was. That, however, does not mean I will actually do it. It would be reckless on my part, to bring back what someone or something one has lost.

When it becomes ones' time to move on I cannot interfere with that or more so will not."

"And what about death? Thor has told us stories about his battles with you there. You kill too." 

"I do." Ir'ah shrugged. "Just because I am the Goddess of Life doesn't mean I am this pure entity that is incapable of putting an enemy down. I am not righteous, I do not stand for all that is 'good' because really, everyone has a different understanding between what is  _good_ and what is not. Your own enemy might truly believe that what they are fighting for is right but you believe that they are wrong, making their death by your hand that much easier.

I do not believe I always know if I make the right choices, but I try to make the best judgement. Being who I am, I have a duty to this universe, the worlds beyond yours to try to even out the playing field before it gets bloody. Most times I succeed but sometimes I cannot remain neutral."

Natasha had the same train of thought, still does. She likes to think she knows she's fighting the good fight, and has proven it by stopping world domination from their favorite mischievous God. But back then, before Clint, she thought she was doing good too. The red on her ledger now wasn't there because she didn't think it should be. Now, now it was different, she learned a new way, she got a second chance when she was beginning to think she wouldn't have one. 

But that was beside the point.

"You can bring back life" Natasha started, ignoring the background booming laughter coming from Thor and lowered her voice a little. "does that mean you can take it the same way. No weapons, no fists, not like a mere human can." Ir'ah's lip twitched.

"I am not the Goddess of Death."

"That's not what I asked." Ir'ah sighed. 

"Yes." Natasha leaned back and it was clear Ir'ah wasn't going to elaborate on that little fact any further but instead of excusing herself, like Natasha half expected, she smiled at the red head. "Have you gathered a sufficient amount of information or do you require more?" 

"No I think we covered it for now." Natasha matched her smile with her own. "You can ask me too y'know." 

"The one called Jarvis has supplied me with your files, I know enough."  _Enough to know Thor is in no danger_ went unsaid, Natasha knew how to read between the lines. She also knew that Ir'ah knew if Thor wanted he could kill them all. 

" _Ir'ah!"_ Thor's booming voice came at the same time Clint appeared yelling out  _'Tash!'_

Both women shared a knowing look, something they appeared to have in common when it came to the men in their life. More so the men they tend to look after because they always end up doing or wanting something stupid. 

Ir'ah excused herself to return to Thor, who no doubt was about to tell yet another tale of bravery to Jane and needed her assistance in doing so but not before meeting Natasha's eye and giving her a curt nod. 

An understanding. 

(Clint, as it turned out, only needed help getting Bruce back on not letting him in his lab, which Natasha only responded in smacking him upside the head which resorted in a tell tale of whines coming from the archer who followed Natasha as she walked away from him.)

 


End file.
